


Chance

by Larrypotter



Series: Your touch is so warm against the coldness of my skin (Stony) [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Confused Steve Rogers, Domestic Avengers, Gen, He bought Steve a cow because he thought Steve wanted one, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Likes to buy people gifts, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypotter/pseuds/Larrypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Steve didn't expect was to find a fucking cow in his livingroom</p><p>A 500 kg, black and white cow with a fucking red bow wrapped around its middle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

Steve doesn't know what to say; he really doesn't.

The Super Solider had woken up that morning after a night of sleep that he wouldn't exactly call was peaceful, but in the end it was the most sleep he has managed to gather in what has to be months. He had woken up during the night drenched in cold sweat, the vivid images of past memories still stuck in his head, taunting him in a way that made Steve feel all cold all over, muscles tense and pupils dilated.

Steve had managed to fall back to sleep on various occasions after each nightmare, taking a another shower everytime he woke up to get rid of the clammy feeling of sweat - he could honestly take as many showers as he wanted to since he wasn't even paying for the water according to Tony, and infact Steve was sure Tony was paying for _everything_ in the tower behind everyones back - before turning to go back to sleep.

Waking up, Steve had shuffled halfheartedly out of his bedroom and out into the livingroom of his floor, ready to summon the elevator to take him up to the common floor where Steve normally made breakfast for the whole team - really because he wanted to take advantage of the amount of food available to cook and the advanced equipment that he couldn't really work and ended up breaking - since it seemed like no one was able to cook and Clint ate honestly anything that's Steve cooked.

What Steve didn't expect was to find a fucking cow in his livingroom

A 500 kg, black and white cow with a fucking red bow wrapped around its middle

"What on..."Steves voice trails off, startled at the animal that stands in his livingroom that was so perfectly designed by decorators that Tony had hired out. Steve often tried his best not to be on his own, he often found himself surrounded by someone from the Avengers around him, keeping him company and occupied. He wasn't like Tony, someone who has learned years ago to enjoy his own comfort and be on his own, Steve always had someone around him, keeping him company and now, he has no one.

Which isn't all that true, because now he has a team of amazing people that care about him just as much as he cares about them, but it wasn't the same. They weren't Bucky, or Peggy, they weren't part of his loyal friends that stuck by him during the years of World War II, they weren't Howard either, a familiar face and person. The team was _his_ team, new friends, a new family but they weren't _them_.

Steve hasn't been this close to a cow in years, not since the war. There was a time where they were stuck in France, dropped off of Train that tracked through the countryside and being stuck they had all snuck into a barn to stay the night until another trains passed through. Steve can still picture it all in his mind, painted like a picture.

"A cow,"Steve says outloud, hoping that he's just lacking a lot of sleep and that this creature isn't standing in his livingroom. Taking timid steps towards the animal - that seems extremely unalarmed by Steves presence in the room, and maybe now Steve is hoping that this animal isn't real and is in fact robotic because Steve has seen what Tony can create, proving that robots can be life like - and yanking what looks like a tag off of the massive red bow around the cow.

_To/ Rodgers_

_Her name is Chance_

_She's all yours_

_From/ Tony_

"A cow, he bought me a cow."Steve deadpans, looking at the simple note and then back at the bow that seems to be now grazing his couch. She moos, her tail swishing for a moment behind her which startles Steve, frankly knocking some sense into him and making him shake his head and make his way to the common floor in search of Tony because who the honest fuck goes around buying people cows?

"Good Morning, Captain Rogers."Steve jerks at the overhead voice, head tilted towards the voice. He hasn't grown use to J.A.R.V.I.S, he sometimes forgets that the AI is always there if in need for assistance, protection and of the sort. It didn't mean that when he did make himself known, that Steve didn't treat J.A.R.V.I.S like any other member of the team because it was damn well obvious that he out just as much work into what happened as everyone else.

"Morning,"Steve greets, suppressing a yawn behind a closed fist."Common floor, please."

"Right away, Captain Rogers."It felt strange. Steve can't remember the last time someone called him Captain Rogers, Damn, he can barely remember someone actually calling him that. It was only when Tony allowed him - and the rest of the team - move into the tower after Tony and Pepper spent months rebuilding it after the Battle of New York, did Steve hear himself being addressed so formally which made me feel at home to a certain level.

It's early enough in the Morning for Steve to be surprised to find Natasha and Coulson already in the Kitchen, cradling mugs of hot beverages to their chests and talking in hush whispers. Natasha's voice was some times far too soft for even Steve to hear so he had no way of knowing what they were speaking about, but it seemed to be something confidential from the soothing expression on Agent Coulsons face.

"Morning,"Steve greets, a small smile on his face whenever he receives the same greeting back. Steve makes a move for the fridge, grabbing everything that he needs to make breakfast big enough for the whole team seeing as everyone was in the tower for once. Steve isn't surprised that Tony isn't around yet, if Steve guessed - and really he didn't need to guess because he actually _knew_ \- Tony would be in his workshop until he ran out of coffee.

Clint stumbles in shortly after, hovering after Steve like a bad smell, trying to pick out a certain pancake cake that he wanted or the biggest strip of bacon. Bruce follows 10 minutes after Clint, dressed in clothing that Steve knows the Doctor only uses for when he does his daily morning yoga.

"Morning, Steve."Bruce smiles, reaching to make a cup of green tea that Tony makes sure is stocked 24/7 because Bruce couldn't live without his Green Tea just like Tony couldn't live without his coffee.

"Doctor Banner,"Steve nods, half of his concentration focused on the food that he was handling while the other half was focused on what the fuck was he going to do with a cow, that was currently cooped up on his floor and probably ate his entire couch by now."How much do you know about cows?"Steve asks, trying his best not to make eye contract.

"Cows?"Bruce voices, eyebrow raised and lips pursed. Steve nods his head, Bruce clearing his throat before speaking again."Well, I know that they're animals that produce either milk or used for meat, depending on the cow. Why?"

"Just wondering if cows are the same now just like...back then."Everything still felt so weird to Steve. He wasn't in the 1940's, he wasn't some sickly man getting beat up in alleyways and having Bucky drag his ass out of the gutter."I'm glad that that has stayed he same."He covers with a small laugh.

"Not everything has changed, Steve. Animals are still animals, well, science has tampered with animals just a little, actually science has tampered with everything if I'm being honest..."Bruce trails off, realising that what he was saying was not belong his case whatsoever, and really he just seems to be digging himself a deeper hole. Science had taken over what Bruce would say, most of the world, there were only certain areas that still remained as it was, Kolkata for example.

Bruce didn't know who was really at fault with that. Science just seemed to span out across the world, creating super soldiers from the 1940's - no offence Steve -, mutating foods to make them bigger and more nutrient, experimenting on humans to create hybrids. It wasn't like Bruce hated science - because then jeez, he would be one of the biggest hypocrite in the world seeing as he _lived_ and _breathed_ science - but he could agree how out of hand it could get and could sympathise Steve for having to deal with this new, crazy world.

"Things have the change, I guess."Steve shrugs.

"Food. Burning."Clint points out, a pained look across his face because food.

"What- oh shit!"Steve curses, jumping in alert whenever he notices that the once golden brown looking pancake had now turned black, the same going with half a dozen sausages that he had on the go at the same time. He makes quick action to take them off the hob and turn it off, disposing of the destroyed food, hearing Clint practically mourning over the loss of food.

"As the tower chef, you're supposed to make sure the food _doesn't_ burn,"Tony speaks up, making himself known, dressed in sweats that hang a little too low on his hips and a dirty tank top that dips just where his arch reactor is. Steve can already notice the grease and oil that has been smothered onto his tank top, arms, face and even a little bit of his hair, face worn and tired."And stop you distracting our chef,"He swats half heartedly at Bruce's shoulder as he shuffles pass.

"I'm _not_ the chef,"Steve interrupts with a scowl across his features, eyes darting between Bruce and Tony only to find Bruce rolling his eyes at Tony's behaviour and for Tony to ignore the glare that Steve is basically giving him.

"Well you sure damn act like it, you cook for us all, breakfast, lunch and dinner."Or well the times that Tony hasn't already best him to it and called up the best Chinese or pizza palace that New York has ever seen."I had to actually fire the the professional chef that I hired out to cook for us all, no need for her, we have Captain America in our kitchen!"

"And that's our cue to leave,"Natasha is already gathering up her mug of coffee, pulling Clint out of the kitchen by the ear to make the man leave the kitchen, whining about the food. It isn't the first time that Tony and Steve have fought, and really the whole team know now not to interfere or to pick sides. They were always petty and pointless, started by Tony who was lacking sleep and being a snarky shit just just wanted to poke the bear.

"I'm trying to be _nice_ , if it wasn't for me cooking for you, or dragging you out of your workshop every so often to make sure that you're _alive_ , you'd be starving."Steve scrunches up his nose, looking at Tony who is in the process of making himself a descent cup of coffee. He ran out of coffee in the workshop which was the only reason why he's up here.

"Excuse me, no one asks you do that. I am perfectly capable of looking after myself."Which was a lie and a half because Tony knows damn well that if it wasn't for people checking up on him forcing him to shower and making him eat food he'd be dead years ago. He'd be dead even longer than that if it wasn't for Rhodey, saving his ass multiple times at MIT.

"While we're on this topic about you, because of course everything is about you, who the hell goes around and buys people cows?"Steve raises his voice, watching as Tony turns in defence.

"Her name is Chance, address her as such."Tony narrows his brow."And if you haven't already realised, I tend to buy extraordinary gifts a lot. Ask Pepper. Just last week I bought her some 3 time grand national winning Horse from England."

"But a cow! What am I supposed to do with a cow?"Steve tries desperately to find out.

"You said you were better off milking a cow so I bought you a cow to milk,"Tony shrugs, not really seeing the big deal. It was a problem that Tony had, no matter how stubborn or big headed that he might be at times, it didn't stop the fact that he had a massive heart and liked to spoil people with the money that he has, even if the items that he bought others were very expensive, unpractical and said person didn't even want it in the first place.

"I-I-"Steve groans because he did say that he was better off making a cow himself than spend four dollars for milk but then again, Tony did buy the milk anyway. He could blame his,elf for getting into this mess."H-how did you get that animal onto my floor without me noticing?"

"Beats me, J did all of the delivering, I just picked a cow and named her."Tony flashes Steve a smile, it isn't one of those half-assed smiles that Tony is known for pulling, it's nothing so genuine that it leaves a little gleam in his eyes as he looks at Steve.

"You're ridiculous..."His voice trails off as he shakes his head, looking at the dishes he had half heartedly put in the sink after burning all of the food. Tony was messing with Steves Hess, he didn't know why or how but there was something about the man, maybe it's his twenty year old Tony charm that still hangs off his shoulders or maybe it's just the normal Tony, but Steve hasn't felt like this in years.

_Not since Peggy_

_Not since Bucky_


End file.
